I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to games which can be used for both educational and entertainment purposes and involve the use of various strategies and tools for identifying relationships which exist between people and events.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many different types of card games, board games, computer games and other types of electronic games. Many games, e.g., checkers and chess, involve varying degrees of strategy based on the skill of the players. These games, however, do not tend to spark wide-ranging discussion between players and also typically do not involve the use of research tools while the game is being played.
Other games use knowledge of trivia and similar types of data. Winning is predicated upon having in one's head the right set of facts. Neither research tools nor strategy are critical to winning. Prior art trivia games can also be very frustrating for players who are intelligent, but do not have a firm grasp of the subject area (e.g., popular culture) to which the questions comprising the game are directed.
The present invention solves the above-referenced problems and other deficiencies of prior art games by providing games involving not only knowledge, but also research skills and strategy regarding the identification of relationships. The games are designed in a way which stimulates conversation between players and spectators.